


Then Again, Maybe I Will

by zombiechick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to a basic Snape/Hermione structure; my favorite.  Hermione is back as a professor at Hogwarts after the war.  Snape didn't die.  Hermione decides to pursue the sexy Potions master.  Snarky/sex god/mushy sex ensues.  Rated E for later smut.  If you're looking for plot, look elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger knew that she had done more dangerous things than this. But, at that moment, standing at the door to the Potions classroom, her hand raised to knock on the entrance to Snape's domain, she couldn't bring a more frightening moment to mind. Clenching her fists, she gave herself a pep talk, mumbling words of encouragement and berating herself for being cowardly, hoping to convince herself to go through with it. She watched, with shock, as it seemed to work; her fist descend toward the door.

She grinned in triumph, congratulating herself, just as the door was yanked open and she punched Professor Snape square in the middle of his chest. "Granger!" he roared in shock.

Hermione jumped back, mumbling apologies as a wide-eyed Snape glared at her. "Sna...uh, Professor Snape," she said as she squared her shoulders and managed to regain her composure. "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks for a pint."

Snape folded his arms across his broad chest and scanned the hallway behind her for an audience, expecting this to be some sort of stupid Gryffindor prank, "Why?"

"For...well, to have a pint. With me. To," Hermione fumbled momentarily, "to talk and have a pint."

Snape's gaze came back to lock eyes with Hermione. He seemed to consider her request for a brief time and Hermione allowed herself to give in to her hopeful optimism.

"No," and then he was quickly ascending the stairs, his robes billowing out behind him.

Hermione watched him go, her face falling in shock. But then she glared after him and snarled, "Greasy Git," before climbing the stairs herself and heading back to her rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like me some snarky Potions Master. Sloooow burn here. Stay with me, there will be smut.

Hermione had always been persistent in everything that she desired. She wasn't so daft as to think that she would be able to convince Snape of her sincerity after only one try. He had been trained to be suspicious of other people's motives for years; being a double agent had taken a great toll on him. Hermione knew that she would have to be patient with him. She could wait.

Hermione decided her best chance was to get him used to her presence by taking advantage of situations that allowed for close physical proximity. At breakfast, the next morning, she saw that there was an empty seat next to Snape. Slipping in behind Madame Pomfrey, as she was distracted by a conversation with McGonagall, she took the free chair.

Turning to see Hermione, smiling innocently in her intended seat, Madame Pomfrey smiled back and offered a "Good morning" before moving to the next available space. 

When Hermione reached for a piece of toast, her hand brushed against Snape’s who was reaching for the same piece. His eyes trained on the Slytherin table looking for student infractions, he jumped slightly and turned to apologize until he saw who he would be apologizing to. He offered Hermione a well practiced sneer and acquiesced- allowing her to take the top piece. 

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione smiled.

Snape grunted in reply and took the next piece before reaching for the pot of honey.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Tolerably," he answered her before taking a sip of tea.

"Any especially promising Potions student this term?" she asked conversationally while adding a bit of milk to her tea.

"No," he answered her, his eyes moving back to the Slytherin table.

"I haven't seen you since the end of the war," Hermione commented, "have you lost the ability to converse in multi-syllabic speech?" 

He looked at her coldly, "No."

Not having ever seen the Potions master smile, Hermione could only guess that the small twitch of the corners of his mouth was evidence of mirth. She laughed quietly and turned to her own breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep at it, Hermione.

That night, after putting in her time walking the halls to make sure all the students were safely abed, Hermione returned to the dungeons for another try. Clearing her throat, she straightened her robes and stood up tall. She managed to knock without the pep talk this time. 

Snape opened the door, a small basket clutched in one hand. Hermione laughed as his eyes rolled theatrically when he saw that she, once again, darkened his doorstep. 

"Would you like to join me at the Three Broomsticks for a pint?" she asked.

Snape switched the basket to his other hand, "Haven't we already had this conversation, Professor Granger?"

Hermione felt a small shiver of reaction at the nape of her neck as he growled her name. "Yes, but that was last night. I thought that, perhaps, you would have a different answer for me tonight."

"As much as I'm sure it pains you to hear it," he sneered, "you're wrong." He stepped into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind him.

Hermione moved back to give him room as he adjusted his robes, "Don't you ever go out? For a pint or otherwise?"

"No," he answered her.

Hermione tried to lighten the situation, "So, how do you ever manage to get la...," the question died on her lips as she saw one perfectly arched eyebrow travel up Snape's forehead at her highly impertinent question.

"Oh?" he rumbled. "So, that's what you're after? I thought that this was just about getting a drink. Well, in that case," he unlocked the door to his classroom, "my bedroom is through there. Ladies first." He favored her with a particularly wolfish grin and Hermione felt herself blush hot.

She wasn't willing to deny that that was what she was, ultimately, after although she wasn't willing to admit it just then either. So, she deflected the conversation by asking, "Where were you going with the basket?"

Snape gave her a feigned pouting look, "Pity," he murmured. Shutting the door once again, and locking it, he answered her, "I was going to collect some ingredients from the edge of the forest." He sighed theatrically when he saw that Hermione was interested, "You are welcome to join me."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Come along then, Professor Granger."

"Is it important that they're gathered tonight?" she asked. "Does it have something to do with the full moon?"

"No."

"So why gather them at this hour?"  


"Because," he sneered, "it usually means that I can do it in silence."

Hermione laughed, unperturbed by his snarkiness and followed him outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned angsty on me, sorry about that. I'll make it up with more lighthearted smut next chapter.

Hermione walked closer to Snape than was strictly necessary. When her shoulder brushed against his arm, Hermione resting against him briefly, Snape shortened his strides so that she would be able to keep up. Hermione smiled to herself at the small victory.

Snape hunkered down to point out the small, pale blue, flowers that grew from atop a slightly luminescent moss at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He took her smaller fingers in his own and showed Hermione how to pinch at the base of the blossom, and give a brief twist to release the petals from their dark green stem. "The juices from the stem can actually contaminate the brew," he explained as to her as he moved their joined fingers to the basket and ran his thumb across Hermione's palm to coax her to drop the flower.

Snape still held her fingers, lightly in his own, to continue the tutelage, "But they're very delicate. They must be handled with the utmost care so that their fragrance isn't lost to the night air. If the juices are saved, trapped inside the petals until the peak moment, they're far more," Hermione could swear she saw a wicked smile grace Snape's lips, "potent."

Hermione grinned as a small shiver coursed through her frame. "I see," she murmured, her eyes trained on Snape's fingers as they slowly released her hand. She felt him shift as he set the basket down on the ground and then moved closer to her. Hermione could swear she felt his breath, hot against her neck, as Snape stilled. A quiet fell between them, a sense of waiting hanging in the autumn night.

Hermione felt a sense of panic overtake her as she was suddenly unsure of what to do. But, when she heard a sigh escape Snape's lips, as he slowly shifted away from her, Hermione was spurred to action. Turning toward him, her hands moved quickly to take up fistfuls of his robes. She lifted her gaze to look into his eyes just as the moon moved behind a cloud, plunging them into velvety darkness. Hoping she was on target, Hermione stretched up to catch Snape's mouth in a soft kiss.

He remained still, his hands resting on the moss beneath them, allowing Hermione to lead the kiss. Moaning quietly, she took his bottom lip between her own, biting down gently before licking at his flesh lightly. Hermione groaned encouragement as one of Snape's hands alighted on her knee and stroked softly, with the lightest of touches, up her robe covered thigh.

Hermione's hands released their grip on the front of his robes, her fingers searching up his chest, moving over buttons and his collar to finally slide around the bare skin of his neck. Snape grunted as her hands slid into his hair, cupping the back of his head to pull him closer to her questing lips. He teased her unmercifully, barely moving his lips, opening to Hermione only enough to allow for the tip of her tongue to enter his mouth. 

She groaned with frustration as she felt Snape chuckle against her lips, "What's so damned funny?" Hermione asked as she broke the kiss, her hands sliding to his shoulders.

"How many galleons does Potter owe you for this?" he asked, the familiar sneer gracing his face.

Utterly confused, Hermione dropped her hands to her sides and sat back away from him, "What are you on about?"

"I hope such a bet would be worth more than a few galleons," he replied. "I wouldn't want to be a cheap bit of entertainment," he scoffed.  


"You," Hermione blustered as she stood shakily, "you greasy, git!"

"Now we're in more familiar territory," Snape offered as he turned back to harvesting the flowers. 

"Bloody Slytherins," Hermione growled as she turned and stalked back to the castle.

Snape's chuckle died on his lips as he, self-consciously, scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed quietly, turning his back to the castle to keep himself from looking after Hermione's retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bridge piece between chapters. Snape starts to come around...sort of.

Hermione's experiences in the war had made her a very understanding person. She realized that people's motives, and their actions, couldn't always be taken at face value. Severus Snape had very little reason to trust anyone, least of all someone who was so close to Harry Potter. Hermione refused to be deterred by Snape's actions the previous evening during their ill-fated potions gathering. However, she would not continue to embarrass herself by thrusting her attentions upon someone who really didn't seem interested. There was more than one way to get around defenses; sometimes one had to retreat in order to move forward.

At breakfast the next morning, she arrived earlier than most of the staff. She chose a seat and took a small leather-bound volume from her robes to read while she had her first cup of tea. Her eyes otherwise occupied, she didn't notice Snape take the empty seat between herself and McGonagall. She looked up, briefly, when she heard the familiar voice talking quietly with the Headmistress, "It's true; Draco Malfoy has been funneling all of his family's money into a charity that focuses on war reparations."

"I hate to be suspicious of philanthropic behavior but..."

Hermione gasped quietly as she actually heard Snape chuckle in a friendly way, "It's understandable, Minerva, it's not as though your dealings with the Malfoys have ever been pleasant."

"I visited the orphanage and foster care home that he's established. The work that he's doing is better than anything that the ministry has managed. Draco himself seems as arrogant and unpleasant as ever," she laughed.

Hermione saw Snape smile out of the corner of her eye, he leaned toward her, his arm brushing hers softly, "Initial impressions, especially when compounded by difficult situations, are certainly hard to shift," he agreed.

Hermione cleared her throat gently to let him know that she'd understood the statement had been for her benefit as well as Minerva's. A small grin playing around her mouth, Hermione reached for a piece of toast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The E rating finally makes an appearance. Hermione isn't altogether nice to our Potions Master but he kind of deserves it.

Most of the staff grumbled about hall duty but Hermione actually enjoyed it. Hogwarts had been such a welcome home to her, the good experiences outweighing the struggles, that wandering its quiet halls was akin to meditation for her. 

Dark corners, strange paintings, random artifacts, all lent themselves to a wonderful aesthetic that she enjoyed taking in without the noise of wandering students. She hoped that she would run into Snape sometime on her nightly wanderings. The idea of a tryst in some darkened alcove, with only his growling voice to guide her hands, set her heart to racing and kept her in the halls long after she could have, by the standards of duty, gone off to bed.

Turning the corner to pass the doors of the library, Hermione smiled when she spied a familiar movement at the end of the hall. There was only one person at Hogwarts whose robes moved with such dramatic flare. Hermione smiled as the approached Snape, calling a friendly, but quiet, greeting to him before making to walk past him. She felt Snape hesitate, though Hermione pretended not to notice.

"Professor Granger?" he began.

Hermione turned, a feigned smile of surprise on her lips, "Yes, Professor Snape?"

He gave her a small, knowing, smile in return so that she would know that he knew precisely what she was doing. "Minerva asked that the East Tower be checked last. It seems to be a favorite trysting spot as of late."

"You think you'll be needing backup?" Hermione asked.

"I would welcome the assistance," he explained.

"Lead the way," Hermione answered him. She fell into step quickly, following a familiar path. The East Tower had always been a popular spot. The thrill of the fact that she was headed there now, with Severus Snape, was not lost on Hermione. She grinned wickedly, chancing covert glances at Snape's severe profile.

"I know what you've been doing," Snape purred. "Purposefully avoiding me."

"You complain when I bother you, you complain when I leave you alone..."

They began climbing the East Tower stairs their wands sweeping this way and that, their ears straining for sounds of students scurrying for cover.

"Not complaining, just pointing out that you're not very good at subtlety," Snape corrected her.

"I was never going for subtlety," Hermione protested. "I showed up at your door twice to ask you out for a drink and snogged you in the moonlight. I've been very up front about what I'm after. If you're not interested, I'll certainly recover from the shock."

"Do not presume to know my mind, Ms. Granger," Snape hissed.

"Is that some sort of declaration?" she asked sweetly.

Snape grunted noncommittally, "It is difficult to think of your interest as anything more than an elaborate Gryffindor prank."

As they entered the final room, at the top of the tower, to find it empty, Hermione rounded on him, genuinely annoyed. Her eyes flashed, "My friends and I never did like you while we were at school, that is true," she began, "but you made it very clear, from the beginning or our first year, and at every available opportunity, how much you disliked us as well." Snape's eyes gleamed darkly as he saw Hermione warm to her subject, "You never did anything likable, really- except maybe for the Slytherins."

"I wasn't here to win any teaching awards," Snape scoffed.

"You didn't need to be so openly hostile."

"Yes, I did," Snape reminded her.

Hermione held up her hands in defeat, "To a great extent, you're right. We didn't like you, that's true, but we always, well almost always, respected you."

"Meaning?" Snape drawled.

"You can stop thinking that my interest in you is some sort of elaborate prank. I'm not in school anymore, I've never felt the need to impress my friends in that way, and this is just about me...and you." Hermione took a deep breath, "I just...want you."

Snape's nostrils flared and his eyes widened as he took in a deep breath and then answered raggedly, "Prove it." He took a step toward Hermione, effectively backing her into an alcove by the window.

"I won't agree to let you use legilimency," she answered him as she reached out and took his free hand. "There are still some things that I'd like to keep private," she gave him a reassuring smile. "So, we'll do this the old fashioned way."

Snape watched intently as Hermione guided his hand to her waist. She kept his fingers in her grip as she unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt with her other hand. Then, keeping eye contact with him, their gaze heated, she pushed both of their hands under the waistband of her knickers.

Snape hissed with reaction as he felt Hermione's warm skin beneath his fingers and then his palm. As she moved their hands lower, he felt the nest of curls atop her sex tickle his hand. Moving still lower, she dragged his fingers over her swollen lips. He could feel that they were slick with desire. Pressing his hand harder against her body, Hermione moved Snape's hand up to part her sex. The pads of his fingers now rested against the hard nub of her clit.

"There," she whispered quietly.

He moaned low in his throat as Hermione began to use his hand to pleasure herself. She showed him exactly how she wanted to be touched, tracing small circles around, and over, her clit. The sensations were too much for Hermione, she broke eye contact with him and, instead, sagged against Snape's shoulder, her lips pressed to the skin above his collar.

Snape didn't need to use legilimency to know Hermione's thoughts. She was kind enough to press her lips against his ear and tell him everything that she would like to do with him as she continued to use his fingers to drive herself quickly to her climax. Snape's eyes slid closed and he groaned with desire as he felt Hermione's teeth come down on his earlobe, biting him as her hips rocked against their joined hands. The moan of happiness that she released into his neck was the most beautiful thing that he had every heard.

Hermione took several minutes to recover from her orgasm. She couldn't help but grin hugely against Snape's neck as she finally released his hand. He pulled it out of her knickers and wrapped both of his arms around her to take her in a hard embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair, his chest heaving with reaction.

Reaching up to plant another soft kiss on his throat, Hermione extricated herself from the embrace. "I hope that's enough proof for you, Professor Snape?" she asked breathily and then she turned and quickly left the tower.

Snape fell forward against the nearby window sill, his eyes wide and disbelieving, a painful erection pressing against his trousers. Gazing out into the night, he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted Hermione's desire on his skin. "Yes," he purred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in Snape's perspective a bit. Hermione finally convinces him to go for that pint.

Snape knew how to play the long game. He was a very patient man. Hermione's little stunt in the East Tower, the previous night, had been admirable. 'A power play worthy of a Slytherin,' he mused. He could just give in to her. He could search her out again in some dark alcove, push her up against the stone wall of the castle, tear her knickers off and plunge himself into her again and again, as she screamed in ecstasy and called his name, before allowing himself a sweet release in her hot, tight, welcoming body. Snape shivered and allowed himself a small smile at the thought.

But, that's what Hermione wanted. She assumed that she now had the upper-hand, so to speak. Snape much preferred to draw out the anticipation, to tease her, to make her a quivering mass of need, before finally giving in to what they both so obviously desired. As far as he was concerned, this part was almost as much fun as the actual fucking.

So, when he showed up at breakfast that morning, he sat beside Hermione without a moment's hesitation. He responded to her greeting and then he ignored her. After Snape merely grunted in response to her attempts at whispered flirting, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Professor Sprout. Snape's lips twitched with suppressed mirth, which he hid in his cup of tea. 

After finishing his meal, Snape stood and leaned toward Hermione to whisper in her ear. "Yours is the sweetest quim I've ever tasted. Pity that I wasn't able to sample directly from the source but I made sure to lick every last drop from my fingers." Snape distinctly heard Hermione gasp, and then choke on a mouthful of tea, as he turned to stride quickly from the Great Hall.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Snape would have been lying if he said that thoughts of Hermione didn't creep into his mind throughout that day. But, he wasn't some fourteen year-old wanker. He was able to marshal control of his body just long enough to make it back to his rooms after dinner. Once inside, he flopped down in his favorite chair in front of the fire and allowed his thoughts to linger on Hermione and all the lovely things he'd like to do next time he found himself lucky enough to be alone with her. 

The images were more than enough to fuel a nice, slow, stroking session. He was a bit embarrassed when, at the point of climax, he felt a surge of sentimentality that had him calling her name loudly while his cock erupted in his hand. He grimaced slightly at his besotted state of mind before cleaning himself with a quick charm.

Just as he was standing up to procure a drink from his cabinet, he heard someone knocking on his chamber door. "Gryffindors," he chuckled.

He found a rather agitated Hermione waiting for him in the hall. Striking his most imposing stance, and raising one eyebrow quizzically, he purred, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Fancy a pint at the Three Broomsticks?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, "I thought you had relinquished the Time Turner."

"Well," Hermione reasoned, "I thought that, after last night..."

Snape gave her a smug smile, "Should that have changed my opinion about drinking in pubs?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "Perhaps not but...well, I was going for a pint and I thought you might want to come with me so we could look at the copy of Nocte Duritiam Incantatorum Tuorum Vehementem I managed to find."

Snape's mouth dropped open slightly, "Where did you find that?"

Hermione smiled, obviously proud of herself for managing to surprise Snape, "Sometimes it helps to have contacts in both the wizarding, and Muggle, worlds."

Snape sneered, "I suppose you're going to say that you'll only let me see your book if I agree to a pint at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I thought we agreed that you weren't allowed to use legilimency on me," Hermione quipped.

Snape snorted and then leaned forward to purr, "I assure you, Ms. Granger, there are times that you would quite enjoy my being able to read your thoughts."

Hermione blushed again and cleared her throat noncommittally.

"Blackmailing me to get what you want," he mused. "Well, Ms. Granger, it seems you have a Slytherin inside you after all."

Hermione smirked at the double entendre, whether intentional or not, and lead the way up the dungeon stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk to Hogsmeade was pleasant enough, it was a warm autumnal evening. Snape even allowed himself to believe that visiting a pub, with Hermione, wouldn't be the worst thing to be doing on such a night. However, when he opened the door to the pub, stepping back to let Hermione precede him, he was hit by a raucously loud chorus of an Irish drinking song being sung full volume. Hermione laughed as Snape swore rather loudly.

Crooking a finger at him, beckoning Snape to follow, Hermione led the way into the pub. Luckily, there was one small booth in the farthest corner from the stage. Hermione stepped aside to let Snape sit down first. Pulling a small blue, leather-bound volume from her robes she held it out to Snape. His eyes widened at the aforementioned rare potions text. He looked like a gleeful child as his fingers caressed the spine.

Hermione smiled and then motioned to him, asking if he wanted a drink.

Snape nodded his assent and stood up to speak directly into her ear, "Pint of Bitter, please."

Hermione shivered at the way Snape's warm breath caressed her ear. Her reaction wasn't lost on him. He sat back in the booth, smiling smugly to himself, as he watched Hermione walk to the bar, her hips swaying a bit more than was strictly necessary.

By the time that Hermione was able to make it back with their pints, the Celtic band on stage had quieted considerably. Though, Hermione was happy to find, that it was still necessary for her to lean fully into Snape and whisper comments directly into his ear.

Snape enjoyed allowing his lips to brush softly against Hermione's earlobe whenever he answered her. She could feel him smile as he whispered, his finger pointing to passages in the potions text to which he was referring. After discussing several chapters, they both relaxed into the booth, the book forgotten for a time. They listened to the band, which had turned out to be rather good, in companionable silence. 

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks as one of Snape's hands alighted on her thigh. His long fingers softly massaged her leg through the material of her skirt. She took a rather large drink of her lager and lime when Snape's fingers found their way under the hem. "Stockings, Ms. Granger?" he purred into her ear as he slipped his hand beneath the elastic at the top, finding a delightfully warm patch of her bare thigh to caress.

She kept her gaze straight ahead, watching the band on the stage at the far end of the room, as his fingers made soft patterns on her skin. Snape managed to look completely innocent even as his thumb moved down to brush over her knickers. Hermione groaned quietly and leaned more fully against his shoulder. When Hermione murmured a privacy charm, Snape chuckled quietly, "What's happened to your Gryffindor bravery, Ms. Granger?"

"Bravery doesn't make me an exhibitionist, Professor Snape," she told him.

"So, you'd like me to stop?" he whispered directly into her ear as his fingers slowed and then ceased their movements on her knickers.

A protesting squeak left Hermione's lips, unbidden, before she was able to compose herself. "I didn't say that," she replied noncommittally.

Snape chuckled, "Do you find it difficult to give up control?" he purred.

Hermione wiggled in her seat to cover the fact that she was spreading her legs further for Snape's questing hand, "Perhaps."

Snape placed his lips close to Hermione's ear as the stroking of his fingers took on a steadier pattern, "I can't decide if I'd rather worship at your feet or tie you to my bed and ravage you until you beg me to stop."

Hermione took a shuddering breath, "Can't we do both?"

"Always wanting more, Ms. Granger," he chuckled.

As the band finished their set, Hermione and Snape both finished their pints. "Another round?" Hermione asked him, her cheeks flushed from the attentions that he'd been giving her beneath the table.

"No," Snape answered her, sitting back in the booth and pushing his empty pint glass away.

Hermione allowed the disappointment to show on her face. Her body was practically humming with need now and she didn't want Snape to stop touching her.

"I believe the agreement was a pint." He motioned, with his chin, to the door.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and headed to the exit, Snape close behind her. They walked down the main street, heading back to Hogwarts. Hermione desperately thought of some way that she could extend the evening, hoping for more than some light groping in the pub. She gasped with surprise as Snape grabbed her by the arm and propelled her into a dark and deserted alleyway.

"What are...?" she asked as Snape pushed her against the brick wall and stepped close, his hands on either side of her head, his torso flush against hers.

"I didn't say that we needed to go directly home," he purred as he leaned forward and placed soft kisses on Hermione's neck and the bit of exposed cleavage that peeked from her robes.

"So we're going to shag in an alley?" she asked breathlessly. 

"You assume too much, Ms. Granger," Snape answered her as he slid one leg between Hermione's thighs and pressed forward so that she could feel his hardened length against her lower stomach.

"You're saying that you don't want to shag me?" she asked cheekily as one hand crept between them to squeeze his groin.

"Perhaps," he answered her as his hips thrust into her hand, "when you've earned it." With a rather dramatic swirl of his robes, Snape was gone, leaving Hermione panting wantonly against the brick wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more action though Hermione still hasn't racked up enough points for a proper shagging. Not exactly sure of Snape's point system though- lol. I just like to tease the characters. Comments make me write faster.

But, how does one go about earning the good graces of the surliest Potions Master that Hogwarts had ever known? Hermione honestly couldn't recall Snape ever awarding house points to anyone but Slytherin students. 

The man seemed practically impossible to impress. And what did 'you haven't earned it' mean exactly? He had seemed annoyed by her attempts to thrust her friendly attentions upon him. Well, all but the direct attentions that she'd offered in the East Tower. 

Hermione knew that Snape was not a typical wizard. After all those years of serving two masters, and almost dying several times for his efforts, he craved complete control. Perhaps she would have to play to his desire to dominate her in order to achieve her own goals. 

She smiled to herself as she thought of all the ways that she would enjoy being dominated by Professor Snape. Chewing on her lower lip, and giggling to herself at the thought of the numerous detention scenarios that had fueled masturbatory sessions in her later years as a student, she went to her wardrobe to find the right submissive attire to entice the Potions Master to play.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Friday night, after doing the obligatory rounds of the halls and sending several pairs of snogging students back to their respective common rooms, Hermione stood, once again, at the door to Snape's dungeon rooms. 

He gazed at her quixotically as he opened to her knock, "Ms. Granger?"

"Professor Snape," she answered him.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Fingering me under the table in a crowded pub and then suggesting I needed to earn a shag," Hermione paused, "if that isn't a 'come hither' message to the Gryffindor swot..."

Snape chuckled darkly, "Not exactly subtle of me."

"It's fine," Hermione told him, "I like a challenge. I've done my research, I have the necessary supplies." She took a step forward, forcing Snape back into the dungeons, and closed the door behind her. Undoing the clasp of her robes and allowing them to fall to the floor of the Potions classroom, she continued, "I'm most certainly up for it," she grinned wickedly, "the challenge."

"You make me sound like an extra credit assignment," he purred as he gazed at Hermione's attire. The emerald green blouse wasn't exactly a bustier but it's snug fit and lacing suggested it. Her skirt was long and black, sheer and consisting of sweeping folds. She wore black leather boots that Snape could only guess were thigh high. Her hair fell, curly and full, against her shoulders.

"I'm thinking that you're worth the extra effort," she stated in a challenging tone.

"Fine, follow me," he turned and walked quickly to his chambers.

Hermione threw a longing gaze back at the Potions classroom.

Snape caught the look and laughed quietly as he ushered her into his sitting room. "Ms. Granger," he chastised, "tell me you're not harboring detention fantasies."

"Well, I...," Hermione shrugged. "It's your fault," she blushed, "swooping into class, robes swirling, your voice all dark and dripping with your 'bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." She laughed, "I can't have been the only one."

Snape held up his hand, "Stop, please; I don't want to know." He stood to his full height, crossed his arms and raised on eyebrow to give her his most disapproving glare.

Hermione groaned with desire, "You're doing that on purpose."

Snape chuckled darkly, "Perhaps."

Hermione smiled sensuously and slowly sank to her knees in front of him. She never broke eye contact with Snape; silently asking permission. When he did nothing to stop her descent, Hermione raised her hands to his frock coat and began undoing the buttons that lay beneath his belt line. Still watching her, Snape gave her the smallest of crooked smiles. 

Hermione pushed aside his coat and undid his belt. The chamber was quiet save for her panting breaths and the occasional pop of a log in the fireplace behind her. The jingle of Snape's belt buckle seemed especially loud, and erotic, in the tense atmosphere. Hermione undid the buttons on his trousers low enough so that she'd be able to reach inside his boxers.

Snape hissed quietly as her small hand found his shaft and coaxed him out into the open. Hermione licked her lips, still holding his gaze. When Snape's eyelids drooped, his head falling back slightly, she glanced down to watch her hand play along his shaft. Circling her fingers and thumb around the base, she leaned forward on her knees to take the head of his cock between her lips.

His hands flew forward to tangle in her hair. Snape growled quietly as he took up fistfuls of her tresses and used the leverage to guide her. Hermione sighed around his shaft and squeezed her thighs together as she felt herself grow hot and wet. Snape's controlling hands in her hair, his hissing words of encouragement delivered from between clenched teeth, fueled Hermione's fervor. 

She wanted to please him, wanted to feel him come undone. Breathing through her nose, Hermione was able to relax and push closer to Snape. He slid easily into her throat; she swallowed, moving her tongue, as much as she was able, along the bottom of his shaft. Hermione's fingers spread out over the base, using the saliva escaping from her lips as lubricant to stroke him as she continued to work her throat around Snape's cock.

One of Snape's hands left Hermione's hair, stroking her cheek and down along her jawline. She could feel him watching her. She looked up to lock gazes with him, his mouth hanging slightly open, chest heaving with his panting, smoldering desire and pleasure burning in his eyes. 

Despite his confident and controlling demeanor, Snape was worried that he wouldn't last much longer. He wasn't sure that he could remember the last time his cock had been given the attentions of a woman's warm, and enthusiastic, mouth. Hermione was bringing him to the edge too quickly and he wasn't the slightest bit interested in stopping her.

"Touch yourself," he urged Hermione, his voice ragged.

Hermione groaned at the gravely sound of his voice, his intonation tinged with his desire. Leaving one hand stroking the base of his cock, her other hand moved down to slide under the waist of her skirt and into her knickers. She was incredibly wet, had been ever since she had left her rooms, and so her fingers moved easily across her pussy lips. She penetrated herself with one and then two fingers, using her thumb to rub tight circles around her clitoris.

She was ready to come almost instantly. The overload of sensations, her hands on, and in, her pussy, Snape's hot and heavy cock sliding between her lips and his grunt and moans of encouragement were too much. She rocked forward against her hand, her hips moving in slow circles against the pressure of her fingers, and taking Snape as deeply into her throat as she was able. Hermione's orgasm moved slowly over her, building in intensity until she was groaning around Snape's shaft, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Snape didn't need to read Hermione's thoughts to know that she was experiencing an intense orgasm. Watching the movements of her hand on her pussy, the added mystery of it all being hidden by her skirt, and her lips taking in his cock, her tongue laving the underside of his shaft, quickly pushed him over the edge. Gripping her hair perhaps a bit too hard, he thrust his hips forward, and practically exploded into Hermione's eager mouth.

Leaning back against the door, Snape panted heavily. He watched Hermione sit back on her heels, her skirt falling back into place. She wiped her bottom lip with one finger and then licked it clean, making sure that Snape saw her. Hermione looked so incredibly pleased with herself that he had to chuckle quietly, "Well done, Ms. Granger. I would award house points if I was able."

Hermione smiled, "That would be a first- and to a Gryffindor." She stood up from the floor and moved to him, tucking his softening cock back into his trousers and leaning against his torso for a few moments in something resembling an embrace. "So, did I pass the test?" she asked sweetly, her fingers drawing patterns over his frock coat.

"I never suggested that this was an exam, Ms. Granger," Snape corrected her, the familiar look of condescension settling back on his face.

"You said...," Hermione began, stepping away from him and crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I said that you would need to earn the privilege of being fucked by me," he purred, one hand reaching out to stroke her jaw that was tight with defiance.

"And that was...?" Hermione asked, motioning to where she'd just been kneeling on the floor.

"A very good start," he assured her before opening the door and quickly ushering her out.

Hermione stood in the dark Potions classroom, listening to the door closing behind her, her mouth hanging open, her cheeks burning. "That greasy...," she began and then headed out the door, "That ass...Who does he....?" She growled with rage although her feelings weren't entirely directed at the Potions Master. She was mostly annoyed with herself. Every time he pushed her away, he only made her desire him more. At this point, she'd do almost anything to fuck Snape and that was, of course, exactly how he wanted it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time.

Midterm tests and grading got in the way of Hermione's plans surrounding one Potions Master. Snape didn't seem bothered. In fact, he practically ignored her entirely. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd last gotten him alone. Every time she'd knocked on his dungeon doors, she'd been ignored. Snape didn't sit next to her at meals and, because she couldn't seem to engineer any daily meetings between them, they barely spoke in all that time.

Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was busy restocking her stores of potions in the hospital wing. This meant that Professor Sprout was kept quiet busy growing ingredients and needed Hermione's assistance whenever she could spare the time. Falling into bed each night, exhausted, helped Hermione to ignore the burning ache for more of Snape's attentions that she felt nearly every minute of every day. Luckily, she'd managed to enchant her vibrator so that it would work within Hogwarts walls.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Walking in from the greenhouses one Saturday afternoon, Hermione paused to remove her exceptionally muddy boots. The last thing she needed was Filch moaning and complaining to Headmistress McGonagall about her trailing mud through the castle. Pointing her wand at the offending articles of footwear, she muttered a few words and the mud dissolved. The rest of the mud that covered her, practically head to foot, she would take care of the old-fashioned way with a much deserved hot bath. 

She turned to walk to her rooms, the boots held in one hand, when an all too familiar voice purred, "Spa day, Ms. Granger?"

She frowned with annoyance, "Re-potting the mandrakes; they're in their adolescent phase."

Snape chuckled quietly, "The species makes little difference; the phase is the same."

Hermione wondered what he was on about. 'Now he's trying to make with the friendly banter?' she thought to herself. 'How can he possible be any better off than I am?' She wondered if she could take her vibrator into the bath with her. 'Water-proofing charm?' Hermione mused. "Why is it 'Ms. Granger' now? What happened to 'Professor Granger?" 

"I assumed that, given your fantasies, such an address would be acceptable to you," he explained.

Hermione practically growled at him, "I assumed, given your avoidance of me, you didn't care one bit about my fantasies." She glared at him, "Or are you merely pestering me?"

"You've been busy," Snape stated as he looked around them, making sure they were alone.

"Not that busy," Hermione snarled as Snape stepped closer to her, insinuating his large frame into her personal space and making her far too aware of his presence. "And you've most decidedly been ignoring me." 

"I was avoiding another trip to the pub," he sneered.

"Whatever," Hermione exploded, far too tired and far too muddy to continue arguing with him, "I'm going to take a bath. Just piss off, Snape."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Not wanting to marinate in her own filthy water, Hermione took a quick shower to rinse away the mud from her skin and hair before drawing a bath. She sprinkled in a large dose of bubble bath, lit some candles, and sighed loudly as she sank into the welcoming tub. Not being one to sit idly, she was considering magicking the book that she was currently reading to hover above her when she heard a quiet knock at her bathroom door. 

Hermione jumped slightly, surprised from her musings, before sitting up higher in the bath and grabbing her wand off the low table next to her. "Yes?" she called out to the person on the other side of the locked door.

"May I come in?" Snape's muffled voice answered her.

"No," she answered back, sliding lower in the tub and eying the door. 

"Professor...Ms. Granger...Hermione," Snape entreated.

"Why, in Merlin's name, should I allow you to come in here while I'm in the bath?" Hermione squeaked.

"I thought you might enjoy my company," he said quietly through the door.

"More like you'd enjoy getting an eyeful," she retorted.

Snape chuckled, "That too."

Hermione stroked her wand and considered the excited fluttering in her stomach. Scooping up handfuls of bubbles artfully, to make sure that she was covered, Hermione pointed her wand at the door and murmured, "Alohomora." 

The lock clicked and Snape slowly pushed the door open. Snape quickly entered and closed the door behind him, once again locking it. He turned around slowly, his eyes falling to the end of the tub. Smiling, though on him it looked a bit sneering, he tracked his eyes upward, noting one knee that poked up through the bubbles, Hermione's hand resting on the far side, her other holding her wand as it hung over the nearer side. 

Snape chuckled quietly when he noted how high the bubbles had been piled over Hermione's torso. Inclining his head, as their eyes met, in a small bow, he quietly asked permission to approach the bath.

Hermione chewed at her bottom lip, stuck between wanting Snape's hands on her and wanting to punish him for being such a prat. She dropped her wand back on the low table and motioned for him to come closer.

A few quick strides brought Snape to the side of the tub. He sank down on his knees and rested his arms on the side, gazing up at Hermione.

She smiled at his eagerness and glanced at her book on the side table, "Would you like to read to me?"

"No," Snape purred.

"Then what sort of company were you offering?" Hermione asked as her arm settled back on the side of the tub, one wet finger reaching out to stroke the back of Snape's nearest hand.

Snape lifted one arm and drew patterns in the bubbles, slowly clearing them away so that he could begin to dip his hand into the water.

Hermione grabbed his hand and tugged on his fingers, "Join me."

"Just strip for you and climb into the tub?" Snape asked.

"I've seen practically everything," Hermione smiled, leaning toward him. 

Snape dropped his chin on his forearm, closing some of the distance. His eyes dropped to Hermione's lips, "I haven't."

"We can retain some of the mystery," Hermione suggested as her nose brushed along his jawline, "you get in behind me."

Snape growled quietly at the mental image. He turned his head so that their lips brushed softly. His tongue snaked out to lick at Hermione's bottom lip.

Hermione groaned and opened her mouth to allow Snape to sweep his tongue inside. He pulled her closer to him as their tongues tangled together. His lips were slow, and languid, but there was plenty of pressure in the kiss. Hermione felt herself beginning to grow faint from lack of oxygen. 

With one final nip of her teeth at Snape's lips, she broke the kiss. "Is that a 'yes?"

"Yes," Snape stated, beginning to unbutton his frock coat. 

Hermione sat back in the tub, watching him with a smile on her face. She enjoyed the power play of the situation. 

Snape didn't seem at all fazed by it. His frock coat was laid over the dressing chair, followed by jacket and shirt. He quickly toed off his shoes and socks before unbuckling his trousers and sliding them down his legs. His eyes never left Hermione's, watching her flick glances down his torso to his boxer shorts. With the final piece of clothing tossed over the chair, Snape stood to his full height, completely unabashed.

"Brave," she smiled, not knowing if she would have been able to do the same thing had their roles been reversed.

"Will we both fit in there?" Snape asked.

"It's as big as it needs to be," Hermione smiled as she slid forward to make room. 

The bubbles moved with her so that she was still quite covered. Snape's gaze moved down her slick back as he licked his lower lip. He realized that his cock was most certainly betraying him, he noted the quiet gasp from Hermione, but he really couldn't be bothered to care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her reward. One more short chapter after this one to sort of wrap up the non-plot.

Stepping into the tub, Snape hissed, "It's scalding."

"You'll get used to it," Hermione answered him as she moved to sit between his legs.

Snape placed his arms on the sides so that Hermione could lay back against his chest. "Clever charm," he motioned to the tub.

"There are few things more vexing than a tub that is too small," she explained.

"So you share baths on a regular basis?" Snape asked, planting a kiss on the top of her head so that she would know he was jesting.

Hermione slapped his arm lightly and sat forward to grab a flannel, "Wash my back," she said in a commanding voice that was tinged by her smile.

"Yes, Professor Granger," he answered. Soaping the flannel thoughtfully, Snape quietly spoke to Hermione's bare shoulders, "The only times I've been wanted...they ended badly for me. Anything that I've wanted for myself, it would, most assuredly, be taken from me."

Hermione bit her lower lip, moved by the vulnerability that she heard in Snape's voice.

"I learned not to...want," he breathed the final word directly into Hermione's ear, making it a sensual confession.

"I'm not going anywhere, Severus. Hogwarts is my home and you, you're...part of that. The only thing that I want from you, for us, is mutual pleasure."

He felt a flutter in his chest when she used his first name. Severus nodded his head even though Hermione couldn't see him, "Trust is...difficult," he explained.

She nodded her head sadly, "I hope that you can believe I'm worthy of it."

Severus pulled her back against him and whispered, "I do."

Hermione groaned as Severus' hands slid around her waist and traveled up her torso to palm her breasts. She arched into his touch and turned her head to lay kisses on his upper arm. "I've always fantasized about your hands."

Severus chuckled, "Ms. Granger," he growled into her ear.

Hermione gasped and slid back to grind her ass against him, "Just choose to find it flattering."

Severus moaned, "Very well." He held her nipples between his fingers, rolling the dusky pink flesh into hard points.

She laid her head back on his shoulder, arching into his touch.

Severus took up the flannel again and dragged it across Hermione's breasts and down her torso. He moved the cloth over her stomach and, purposefully missing where she wanted him most, down onto her right thigh. Pulling it through the bubbles, he trailed the flannel up Hermione's left thigh and finally reached Hermione's sex. 

Abandoning the piece of cloth, Severus nosed at Hermione's jaw until she turned her head enough so that their lips could meet. It was a bit of an odd angle but she made it work. Severus' fingers ghosted over her pussy lips, occasionally dipping between them to circle her clit. 

His mouth was demanding, pressing against Hermione's, opening to take her lower lip between his teeth. When he slid his tongue between her lips, he groaned low in his chest; Hermione could feel the vibrations against her torso as she turned around in the bath so that she was laying atop of Severus. 

His free hand tangled in her hair, guiding her movements as they kissed. Brushing his thumb along her jaw tenderly, his hand moved further to slide over her shoulders and back. When both of his hands gripped Hermione's ass, to pull her tightly against him, she gasped into the kiss. Snape used movements of his hips to slide his hard shaft back and forth against Hermione's wet sex, a smug smile suffused his face at Hermione's sounds of pleasure.

Hermione turned her face so that her lips pressed against Severus' jaw, "I want you," she breathed.

Severus groaned and wrapped his arms around Hermione to pull her tightly against him, "Shagging in the bath..."

Hermione smiled, "I know- it's impractical." Placing one more kiss on his jaw, Hermione stood up out of the tub.

Severus leaned back, enjoying watching the bubbles slide down Hermione's back and legs. 

She picked up a lightweight blue robe and put it on before turning around to fetch her wand. Murmuring the incantation for a hot-air charm, she was instantly dry. She inclined her head to Severus, motioning for him to follow her. 

He stood up out of the tub and performed the same hot-air charm on himself before padding, naked, after her. Severus found Hermione in her bedroom, reclining against the pillows. She gave him a cheeky smile as he sauntered in, unabashed at his nudity, and quickly moved to the side of her bed. 

Parting the bottom half of her robe, Severus kissed up Hermione's leg. He rubbed his jaw against the inside of Hermione's thighs before placing light kisses against the patch of curls atop her sex. "Does this mean I've earned enough points for a shag?" Hermione teased.

Snape's hands traveled up either leg, his fingers digging lightly into her thighs to push them apart. "Hold your tongue, Ms. Granger," he answered her before swiping his own slowly up through the lips of her wet sex.

Hermione became incoherent, groaning loudly and falling back amongst the pillows. Severus eyes twinkled with happiness as he watched her writhe on the bed. He hummed against her sex, his lips pulling and tugging at her flesh, his tongue circling the hard peak of her clit.

She moaned his name as she sat up slightly, her hands alighting on his head. Hermione's fingers worked through Severus' hair, tugging at the length. Hands circling around behind his head, Hermione pulled Severus to her, silently begging for more pressure. She had no interest in waiting any longer for her release. Grinding her hips softly against Severus' mouth, she gasped as he slid fingers into her sex, pumping them while suckling on her clit.

"Severus, please, oh gods, please....Severus," Hermione whimpered.

Replacing his mouth with a clever thumb to keep the pressure on her clit, Severus raised his head and chuckled, "There's nothing a Slytherin enjoys more than hearing a Gryffindor begging. What is it, Ms. Granger?" he asked putting a bit of teacherly tone in the question just to tease.

"I need to...," she gasped and arched her back, "Please, may I come?"

Severus' eyes widened as she locked gazes with him, her eyes pleading but a very knowing smile gracing her lips. She was so good at playing the submissive. Severus' cock twitched against his thigh. "You may, Ms. Granger, as often as you like," he returned her smile and then returned to his most pleasant task.

His two fingers sliding in and out of her warmth, he gave her pussy slow and languid strokes with his tongue. Circling her hardened clit, swiping against it several times before taking it between his lips and suckling gently, Severus hummed with pleasure at the way that Hermione writhed beneath him. 

Taking up the length of Severus hair in one hand, Hermione moved her hips in small circles against his mouth. He looked up to see her other hand playing with her nipples and squeezing her breasts in time with the movements of her hips. Severus listened to Hermione's short panting breaths. He watched her lower lip being taken tightly between her teeth, as her fingers pinched her nipples hard. Holding her breath for a few counts, Hermione flung her head back against the pillows and arched her hips as she groaned her release, calling his name several times as aftershocks rippled through her frame. 

Placing one more soft kiss atop the nest of curls that covered Hermione's sex, Severus slid his fingers from her and stood, only wincing slightly as his knees protested the sudden movement. Hermione sat up and took her robe the rest of the way off, her tongue brushing over her lips as she eyed Severus. 

He climbed onto the bed, as she moved toward the middle, and took Hermione in a strong embrace, "You taste heavenly," he murmured against her mouth before kissing her soundly so that she could see for herself.

She wrapped her arms around his back, scratching him lightly with her nails while he kissed her. Pulling back she told him, as one hand slid between them to circle his hardened shaft, "You feel heavenly."

He gave her a small smile, obviously happy at the compliment. And then Severus rolled them both over so that Hermione was on top, straddling his hips. "I'll allow you the dominant position only in this very specific situation," he told her.

Hermione laughed and slapped his chest lightly, "Cheek." 

"To earn the last few points that you need, you'll be doing the brunt of the work and I get to enjoy the view," he informed her, his hands gripping her hips.

She smiled and raised up on her knees, straddling Severus' legs. Her hand reached down to take his hardened shaft between her fingers. She stroked him lightly, watching his face for reaction, grinning when Severus groaned loudly and his hips bucked. 

Hermione locked eyes with him as she slowly lowered herself, taking him into her tight heat. She gasped and then moaned quietly, her eyes slipping halfway closed and a smile gracing her mouth. "Brilliant," she breathed.

Snape's hands gripped Hermione's hips tightly, a quiet curse hissed from between his clenched lips. Then he groaned deep in his throat as she made a small circle against him. Severus clenched his teeth, "Hold still for a moment, Hermione," he whispered throatily.

A highly self-satisfied smile graced her mouth, "Yes, sir."

Severus shot her a withering glare. His hands moved up to her waist and he lifted her slightly, "Move," he murmured.

Hermione took his meaning, leaning forward to brace herself on Severus' chest, she raised and lowered her hips slowly. Hermione continued to watch Severus' face, gauging his pleasure. She scratched blunt nails down his torso to hear him hiss and moan. She made small circles with her hips, undulating her wet heat around his cock to elicit moans from his clenched lips. She took up his hands, from her hips, and placed them on chest.

Severus palmed Hermione's bare breasts. The soft weight of them in his hands was not helping him to stay in control of his response to Hermione riding his cock with such skill and abandon but he didn't care. Chastising himself for giving up information as easily as a Hufflepuff, he sighed and told her, "I won't...Hermione, I'm not going to...oh, you feel fantastic."

She smiled, figuring she knew what he might be trying to say. "Here," Hermione suggested between panting breaths, as she took one of his hands and slid it down her stomach.

Severus understood her directions, his hand continued until his fingers were parting the warm folds of her pussy. Sliding two digits upward, he smiled when he heard Hermione gasp as he found her hardened clitoris and circled it several times. 

"Like that," Hermione panted as her movements became faster. "Just like that, Severus," she moaned as each of her thrusts now ended with a hard grind against his fingers.

As Hermione came closer to her release, Severus could feel the walls of her pussy begin to tighten and pulse around his cock. Luckily, it seemed as though she wouldn’t last much longer. 

Hermione leaned forward, trapping Severus' hand between them as she rubbed her breasts against his chest. They both moaned at the brush of their overheated skin as Hermione continued driving her hips against his. She leaned up to place kisses on his neck, her mouth nestled against his ear, Hermione whispered, "Severus, now," before crying out loudly. Her hips were grinding hard against him in small circles as her pussy pulsed around him, squeezing his cock tightly.

Snape pressed his head back into the pillow and pulled Hermione hard against him with his free hand as he groaned his release, his nose buried in Hermione's curls.

There were several minutes of companionable silence as they both panted happily, getting their breath back. "Amazing," she murmured, "just as I knew it would be."

Severus smirked happily, obviously quite pleased as well.

"I'm knackered," Hermione admitted as she climbed off of Severus and moved to pull the covers down. "Will you stay with me?" she asked rather quietly, her eyes giving Severus a rather appraising look.

"Yes," he agreed, sliding under the covers and gathering Hermione into his arms.


End file.
